Harry Potter Challenges for the brave
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: A few of my plotbunnies because I've never seen fics like the ones inside. Should you, writer, chose one or more, please mailmessage me. I myself might write the plots inside later!
1. HP x Supernatural

Challenge 01 – HP x Supernatural. (the tv series)

I've never seen one of those! It would be interesting to see those two mixed up! So, should anyone choose to accept the challenge these are the rules:

01 – Harry is given up for adoption as soon as he's placed at the Dursleys.

02 – Harry is adopted by the Winchesters and is 2 years younger than Sam.

03 – When the Winchester house is burned down, besides the fire, there MUST be some magical force behind it. (not the Death Eaters)

04 – Harry must be able to perform some sort of accidental magic, preferably by vanquishing some demon or vengeful spirit (or calming them), that leads to Harry being sent out in hunts.

05 – Harry MUST become a hunter.

06 – The Winchester brothers should come to England/Scotland and supervise Harry's schooling as a Wizard. (it would also be good if Dean and Sam had other unusual abilities besides being hunters) He should also be at least 14 (or older...) by the time the Hogwarts staff finds him and brings him to Hogwarts.

07 – It is discovered that Voldemort is being possessed by a demon, preferably not the one that killed Sam's girlfriend.

08 – After the exorcism Tom Riddle is discovered to have been a hunter before possession. (he might or might not travel with the Winchesters.)

09 – Theory of conspiracy is encouraged, with something bigger and utterly evil being preferable.

10 – **Harry x OC is highly discouraged.**

11 – Finally... we have demons, we should also have good spirits, half-angels and the like around.

Now a few ideas I had on my own for this story (no one is forced to accept those ones):

Tom becomes some sort of older brother/father figure for Harry. (slash if someone wants it)

Snape as a half angel who helps exorcise Tom. (this one encouraged by Rickman's interpretation of Metatron in Dogma)

While not able to perform magic nor having his brother's high sensibility, Dean was blessed by a full 6-winged angel at the age of one, therefore being able to send spirits and demons and any dead-like being to the other world without much trouble or repercussions for his soul. His blood also being poisonous to vampires.

Trelawney (did I spell that right????) being a true Seers who has the ability to See things at will.


	2. The Dursleys CARE!

Challenge the 2nd- What if the Dursleys actually cared about Harry?!

I've seen abused!Harry too much... but what if the Dursleys actually cared for Harry and acted like it since he was placed on their doorstep? What if Harry knew from the beginning he was a wizard? If you choose to accept it my dear writers, here are the rules:

01 – The Dursleys will live at #4 Private Drive, but might move later on for whatever reason.

02 – Lily and Petunia must have a good relationship prior Lily's death.

03 – Harry must be treated the same as Dudley, and Dudley will not be a spoiled child. (nor abused or forgotten either, they must be treated like brothers!)

04 – Harry will find he's a wizard by the age of six, either with a letter from Lily and James or with Petunia and Vernon.

05 – Vernon must teach Harry (and Dudley) how to think for themselves, no matter the MOB mentality.

06 – Same as before,** HP x OC is highly discouraged. **

07 – In the mirror of Erised he must see Lily, James, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley & his friends.

08 – Harry ends up in Ravenclaw.

09 – Snape must be the one to 'pick up' Harry from the Dursleys.

10 – Harry and Dudley work together to fully unite the Wizard and Muggle world.

Now a few Ideas of my own, which are not rules but might be used as well:

I personally like the idea of the Dursleys moving into Little Hangleton, even better if it's into the Riddle manor.

For me, the Dursleys started treating Harry badly for the first 3 months of his stay, until a muggleborn wizard comes and tells them that there's a compulsion ward in the house to make the family hater lil Harry.

A manipulative!Dumbledore (not necessarily evil) is also nice, he, being the one who put the ward on the house.

I like the idea of a VERY intelligent and cunning Vernon.

A thin Dudley... actually... the Dursley's son should have another name...

A dark!Harry is very appealing isn't it?!


	3. Tom as Salazar

Challenge 03 – Tom Riddle as Salazar Slytherin.

Actually I'm writing this one, but I decided to post it anyway :) did it only because I've NEVER seen a fic with Salazar!Tom. This one there are no rules per se, but a few guidelines that I'm making for my own fic.

01 – Tom is Harry's true father. (and Harry's named Jonathan by the way).

02 – Lily and Harry are kidnapped by Dumbledore and given to James during an OTP attack to the Riddle's house.

03 – Lily is obliviated and will never ever ever remember Tom.

04 – Tom is a politician instead of a Dark Lord, but Dumbledore paints him as such.

05 – After being forced to kill Lily, Tom discovers that Harry is his son when Harry speaks in parseltongue.

06 – The go the past via a time orb and Tom ends up landing on Godric during a discussion.

07 – There's no Slytherin family in the past. So Tom takes his name. (it is also the first two words Helga and Rowena heard him say after they asked his name, so they take it for granted).

08 – when Harry's 15 Dumbledore summons him from the past, panicking Tom/Salazar goes with him, leaving Harry's stepmother pregnant in the past.

I'm trying to decide if this one should include incest with Tom/Jonathan...


	4. King Arthur?

Challenge 04- Harry Potter And the court of Arthur King

We have ALL read time-travel stories. Harry already went to the Marauder's era, to the Opening of the Chamber of Secrets and to the time of the founders. BUT I've never seen him go to the times of Merlin and King Arthur. (I've seen a reincarnation of that once, but never mind) So, if you wish to take upon this challenge, here are some guidelines you might want to follow:

01 – Since I had this idea while listening to Monty Python, you must do this as a humour. Not a crack fic mind, just plain humour (you might want to read Lukatrina's 'So Sue Me' fic to get an idea of what I'm talking about)

02 – I have a faint feeling to make this an end-battle-accident type of thing, so, let's say... a spell fired by a nameless death eater hits our beloved green-eyed hero, but the pronunciation was incorrect and led to that.

03 – Sarcastic, sceptical Harry is a must to archive the humour of the situations.

04 – Voldemort and Hermione must join forces to get Harry back. For different reasons obviously. No romance between the two, please.

05 – It would be fun if the nameless DE was a Malfoy.

06 – It would also be fun if Harry was named Sir Robin.

And, for the record, you should watch Monty Python And the Holy Grail for funny references...


End file.
